wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wojna światów/I/15
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XV. Co się stało w Surrey. Podczas kiedy pastor rozmawiał ze mną w tak dziwny sposób, siedząc pod płotem w Halliford a brat mój przypatrywał się tłumom płynącym przez most Westminsterski, mieszkańcy Marsa rozpoczęli znów akcyę zaczepną. O ile sądzić można ze sprzecznych bardzo opowiadań późniejszych, większość ich pozostała zajętą w dole w Horsell, aż do godziny dziewiątej tegoż wieczora, spiesząc z wyrabianiem czegoś, co wydawało ogromną ilość zielonego dymu. Trzech wszakże wyszło około ósmej i, zbliżając się ostrożnie przez Byfleet, Pyrford, Ripley i Weybridge, stanęło naprzeciw oczekujących bateryi. Nie szli oni razem; lecz w wydłużonej linii jeden za drugim w odległości jakiej półtory mili. Porozumiewali się zapomocą owych świstawek do syren podobnych, wydając całą gamę tonów. Było to owo wycie syren i wystrzały z Ripley, które usłyszeliśmy w Halliford. Niedoświadczeni artylerzyści z Ripley nigdy nie powinni byli być postawieni na tem stanowisku. Nie wyczekawszy bowiem chwili stosownej, dali jeden przedwczesny szereg wystrzałów a potem uciekać zaczęli pieszo i konno przez pustą wioskę. Pierwszy Marsyjczyk przekroczył sobie spokojnie ich armaty, nie używszy nawet „Gorącego promienia“ a potem, stąpając ostrożnie przed całym frontem, znalazł się nagle naprzeciw armat w Painshill i te zniszczył. Żołnierze w St. George’s Hill okazali się jednak mężniejszymi. Schowani za las, uszli zdaje się uwagi najbliższego siebie Marsyjczyka, wycelowali działo swe wybornie i wystrzelili dopiero na jakie tysiąc łokci od niego. Odłamki pękającej bomby zabłysły wokoło, widać było jak postąpił jeszcze kilka kroków, potem zachwiał się i upadł. Wszyscy syknęli z radości i zaczęli powtórnie nabijać działo z gorączkowym pośpiechem. Leżący Marsyjczyk wydał jakiś przeciągły dziki głos i natychmiast drugi błyszczący olbrzym odpowiedział mu, ukazując się ponad wierzchołkami drzew na południe. Jedna noga z owego trójnoga została widocznie strzaskaną odłamem wystrzału. Drugi wystrzał padł zdala od Marsyjczyka na ziemię a niebawem dwa towarzyszące mu olbrzymy skierowały swój „Gorący promień“ na bateryę. Amunicya wyleciała w powietrze, sosny stanęły w płomieniach i tylko kilka ludzi, którzy już przedtem uciekać zaczęli, ocalało. Potem trzy potwory zdawały się naradzać ze sobą, patrole zaś, które to widziały, opowiadają, że tak stali jakie pół godziny. Marsyjczyk leżący na ziemi wyszedł zwolna z pod swego kaptura: mała brunatna figurka zdaleka do punkciku podobna, i widocznie chciał naprawić swoją machinę. Udało mu się to widać, bo około dziewiątej kaptur jego znów widać było ponad drzewami. W parę minut potem przyłączyło się do nich czterech innych, z których każdy niósł grubą rurę czarną. Podobne rury podano trzem poprzednim i wszyscy siedmiu ustawili się w linii krzywej pomiędzy St. George’s Hill, Weybridge, Seud i Ripley. Jak tylko zaczęli się poruszać, kilkanaście rakiet puszczono z poblizkich wzgórz, aby ostrzedz czekające na ten znak baterye w Ditton i Esher a jednocześnie cztery inne machiny Marsyjczyków, podobnież uzbrojone w owe rury, przeszły rzekę a dwie ukazały się na zachodzie na wprost mnie i pastora, którzy z trudem posuwaliśmy się drogą, idącą na północ od Halliford. Poruszali się (tak się przynajmniej nam zdawało) jakby na chmurze, bo jakaś przedwczesna mgła podniosła się, zakrywając jedną trzecią ich wysokości. Na widok tego pastor krzyknął i zaczął biedz; ja zaś wiedząc, iż uciekać przed Marsyjczykiem było rzeczą próżną, skoczyłem w bok i zacząłem czołgać się w mokrych od rosy pokrzywach i głogach w szerokim przydrożnym rowie. Pastor obejrzał się, spostrzegł co czynię i zawrócił się, by się ze mną połączyć. Dwaj Marsyjczycy zatrzymali się, pierwszy od nas naprzeciw Sunburg, drugi wprost Staines. Owe wycia, zapomocą których porozumiewali się poprzednio, teraz ustały a oni ustawili olbrzymie półkole osłaniające ich cylindry wśród absolutnego milczenia. Końce owego półkola obejmowały przestrzeń jakich mil dwunastu. Nigdy jeszcze od czasu wynalezienia prochu początek bitwy nie był tak cichym. Marsyjczycy zdawali się teraz panować bezpodzielnie nad całą tą przestrzenią, zapadającą się w nocne ciemności, przyświecał im tylko księżyc, jeszcze b. mały, gwiazdy i dalekie światła z Saint George’s Hill. Lecz naprzeciw tego półkola wszędzie: w Staines, Hounslow, Ditton, Esher, Ockham, po za wzgórzami i lasami na południu od rzeki, na równinach i łąkach od północy, gdzie tylko jakaś kępa drzew lub kilka wiejskich domków dawały jakąś osłonę, czekały na nich armaty. Rakiety sygnałowe wznosiły się i rozsypywały tysiącem iskier wśród ciemności nocnych a w całej atmosferze panowało oczekiwanie. Trzeba było tylko, by Marsyjczycy posunęli się na linię ognia a w jednej chwili ci dalecy ludzie i działa przywitają ich grzmotem wojny. Przewodnią myślą każdego, tak jak i moją, było zapewne naówczas pytanie, o ile oni nas rozumieją? Czy pojmują, że miliony nas wszystkich, to całość zorganizowana, posłuszna jednym rozkazom i działająca wspólnie? Czy też tłómaczyli sobie nasze wystrzały, ich kąsanie, stałe otaczanie ich obozowiska, tak jak my n. p. pojmujemy napad roju pszczół? Czy wyobrażają sobie, że mogą nas wytępić? (Wówczas nie miano pojęcia co stanowiło ich pożywienie). Tysiące podobnych pytań powstawało w moim umyśle, podczas kiedy przyglądałem się owym przygotowaniom, ciągle pokładając największe nadzieje na ogromnych siłach, nagromadzonych w stronie Londynu. Czy przygotowano zasadzki? Czy prochownie w Hounslow są w pogotowiu? Czy też Londyńczycy będą mieli odwagę zrobić ze swoich domów drugą, lecz większą, Moskwę? Nagle po nieskończenie długiem oczekiwaniu, pełzaniu i wyglądaniu z pomiędzy zarośli, usłyszeliśmy odgłos jakby wystrzału, potem bliżej drugi i trzeci. Wtedy najbliższy nas Marsyjczyk podniósł trzymaną rurę do góry i strzelił z niej jak z armaty tak ostro, że aż ziemia zadrżała. Marsyjczyk, znajdujący się naprzeciw Staines, odpowiedział mu. Nie było ani ognia ani dymu, tylko ten silny huk. Byłem tak podniecony widokiem tych miniaturowych a silnych armat, że zapominając o swem osobistem bezpieczeństwie i poparzonych rękach, wdrapałem się aż na płot i patrzyłem w stronę Suuburg. Kiedy tak byłem zajęty, dał się słyszeć trzeci strzał i duży jakiś pocisk przeleciał mi nad głową w stronę Hounslow. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć ogień lub dym; lecz wszystko co dojrzeć mogłem było to tylko ciche niebo usiane gwiazdami a w dole gęsta, biała mgła. W odpowiedzi zaś na to nie było żadnego huku, żadnej eksplozyi. Cisza panowała znów dokoła przez jakie trzy minuty. — Co się stało? — rzekł pastor, stając przy mnie. — Bóg to raczy wiedzieć! — odrzekłem. Nietoperz przeleciał koło nas i zniknął. Dalekie jakieś hałasy podniosły się i ucichły; patrzyłem na Marsyjczyka, który teraz posuwał się wzdłuż rzeki kołyszącym się ruchem. Lada chwila oczekiwałem, że uderzy weń ogień z którejś bateryi; lecz dokoła wciąż panowała niczem niezakłócona cisza wieczorna. Postać posuwającego się olbrzyma stawała się coraz mniejszą, aż wreszcie znikła zupełnie wśród mgły i ciemności nocnych. Wdrapaliśmy się jeszcze wyżej. Pod Suuburg wznosiło się coś czarnego, jakby jakieś stożkowate wzgórze wzniosło się tam nagle i zasłoniło dalszy krajobraz, dalej zaś za rzeką w stronie Wolton spostrzegliśmy drugie podobne wzniesienie. Te wzgórza stopniowo malały, rozszerzając się. Tknięty nagłą myślą odwróciłem się ku północy i tam spostrzegłem trzeci podobny stożek. Wszystko nagle ucichło, w oddali słychać było tylko owe nawoływania się Marsyjczyków, potem ziemia zatrzęsła się znowu od ich strzałów; lecz nasza artylerya wcale im nie odpowiadała. Podówczas nie mogliśmy jeszcze rozumieć znaczenia tych złowrogich kopców ustawionych w nocy. Później dopiero dowiedziałem się, że każdy z Marsyjczyków, stojących w wyżej wspomnianem półkolu, na pewien nieznany mi sygnał, wyrzucił z trzymanej przez siebie rury olbrzymi kartacz, który nakrywał to lub owo wzgórze, grupę drzew, domów lub tym podobnych osłon dla naszych bateryi, znajdujących się naprzeciw niego. Niektórzy z nich wystrzelili tylko jeden, inni dwa, inni znowu jak n. p. olbrzym znajdujący się w Ripley aż pięć podobnych kartaczy. Te pękały, uderzając o ziemię, lecz nie wybuchały — tylko wydawały z siebie olbrzymią ilość ciężkiej, czarnej pary, zwijającej się i wznoszącej w górę dużą stożkowatą chmurą, niby gazowe wzgórze, które opadało i rozszerzało się po okolicy. Dotknięcie zaś tej pary, wchłonięcie jej gryzącego tchnienia było śmiercią dla wszelkiego żyjącego stworzenia. Para ta była ciężką, cięższą od najgęstszego dymu tak, że po pierwszem swem wzniesieniu się w górę opadała i pełzała po ziemi podobna raczej do płynu niż gazu, omijając wzgórza a rozścielając się po dolinach, rowach i rzekach, zupełnie tak jak słyszałem, że kwas węglany zwykł czynić, gdy wydobywa się z wulkanicznych szpar i kraterów. Kiedy zaś gaz ten spotykał się z wodą, odbywał się natychmiast jakiś proces chemiczny, wskutek którego woda pokrywała się pianą a ta w kształcie proszku opadała na dno, czyniąc miejsce dalszemu działaniu owych pierwiastków. Piana to była absolutnie nierozpuszczalna i rzecz dziwna, zważywszy silne działanie owego gazu, że można było nawet pić bezkarnie wodę, z której się tylko proszek ten odcedziło. Para ta nie rozpraszała się w powietrzu jak inne gazy. Zawisała ławą, spuszczając się leniwie w niziny, stawiając pewien opór wiatrowi, bardzo wolno łącząc się z mgłą i powietrzem, opadała na ziemię w postaci pyłu. Natury tego nieznanego pierwiastku dotąd niepodobna określić, z wyjątkiem tego, że w widmie słonecznem przedstawia się on jako grupa czterech linii na kolorze niebieskim. Skoro raz wybuch opadł, czarny ów dym czepiał się ziemi tak silnie, że na pięćdziesiąt stóp w powietrzu na dachach domów, wyższych piętrach i drzewach można było uniknąć jego trującego działania, co stwierdzono jeszcze tej samej nocy w Cobham i Ditton. Człowiek, który ocalał z tej ostatniej miejscowości, opowiadał nam jak z wieży kościelnej obserwował domy, wioski podnoszące się powoli niby duchy z tej atramentowo-czarnej nicości. Przez półtora dnia zostawał tam o głodzie, w nocy zziębnięty, w dzień palony słońcem a pod nim na czarnem tle tego dziwnego całunu, ukazywały się najpierw czerwone dachy i zielone drzewa, potem krzaki, bramy i mury. Lecz w Cobham pozwolono czarnemu dymowi przebywać najdłużej, aż sam opadł na ziemię. W innych bowiem razach, skoro tylko wypełnił swe przeznaczenie, mieszkańcy Marsa oczyszczali powietrze, wpuszczając weń strumień pary. Taki przykład mieliśmy w Halliford, dokąd powróciliśmy. Ztamtąd widzieliśmy światła reflektorów rzucane na Richmond i Kingston, a około jedenastej okna zadrżały od wystrzału wielkich dział oblężniczych, które tam ustawiono. Te grzmiały czas jakiś, wymierzając swe strzały na mieszkańców Marsa w Hampton i Ditton, wkrótce jednak blade promienie świateł elektrycznych znikły, a zastąpiła je czerwona łuna. Potem spadł czwarty cylinder — piękny zielony meteor — jak mi później opowiadano — spadł w Bushey Park. Zanim zaś armaty w Richmond i Kingston strzelać zaczęły, słychać było gwałtowną kanonadę w stronie południowo-zachodniej, co jak sądzę musiało być strzelaniem na chybił trafił, zanim jeszcze czarny dym dosięgnął artylerzystów. A więc zabierając się do dzieła tak systematycznie jak ludzie, którzy wykurzają osy z gniazda, mieszkańcy Marsa rozpuszczali tę dziwną, duszącą parę po całej okolicy Londynu. Kogi półksiężyca, w który się ustawili, zaczęły się powoli odsuwać od siebie coraz dalej, aż wyprostowały się w linię od Hanwell do Coombe i Malden. Przez całą noc przybliżały się te ich, śmierć ziejące, rury. Ani razu (od czasu powalenia na ziemię pierwszego mieszkańca Marsa) nie zbliżyli się tak, by dać artyleryi najmniejszą sposobność strzelania, a gdzie tylko obawiali się istnienia jakiej ukrytej bateryi, natychmiast wyrzucali świeży pocisk czarnego dymu, gdzie zaś armaty, były widoczne, tam zastosowywali gorący promień. Około północy łuna z Richmond-Parku i Kingston-Hill oświeciła całą ławicę czarnego dymu, który wypełniał dolinę Tamizy i rozściełał się daleko jak okiem sięgnąć. Pośród tego wszystkiego zaś dwóch mieszkańców Marsa kroczyło, kołysząc się i zwracając syczące strumienie pary to w tę to w ową stronę. Oszczędzali oni dnia tego swego „Gorącego promienia“ już to dlatego, że posiadali może tylko pewien ograniczony zapas potrzebnych do wyrobu jego materyałów, już też że nie mieli zamiaru niszczyć kraju, a tylko chcieli odstraszyć i złamać stawiany im opór. To ostatnie udało im się bezwątpienia. W niedzielę rano skończyła się wszelka zorganizowana przeciw nim obrona. Nikt nie był w stanie stawić im czoła; nawet załogi torpedowców, które wpłynęły na Tamizę ze swemi podwodnemi statkami, zbuntowały się i odpłynęły na morze. Wszelka akcya obronna, jaką, ludzie po tej nocy przedsięwzięli, ograniczała się do kopania dołów i zasadzek i to jeszcze w sposób bardzo niesystematyczny. Można sobie wyobrazić los owych bateryi pod Esher, z których żywa dusza nie ocalała. Działa ustawione, amunicye w pogotowiu, artylerzyści oczekujący na swych stanowiskach. W odległości ambulanse z uciekającymi i rannymi z Weybridge; potem głuchy huk i ów czarny pocisk spadający na wszystko i siejący śmierć dokoła. O świcie czarny dym płynął już ulicami Richmond, a zrozpaczone władze ostatnim wysiłkiem usiłowały pobudzić mieszkańców Londynu do ucieczki.